gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnation
__NOEDITSECTION__ Restarting is a similar process to reincarnation, though there is a notable difference. You can reincarnate as many times as you like. Beyond the basic requirements of reincarnating, when and how many times you do this is completely up to you and depends on your goals and play style. Players that have never reincarnated are known as 'Loyalists', at the opposite end of the spectrum are 'Serial Reincarnators' who have completed several incarnations. There are a number of guides that can help you determine your reincarnation goals and how to achieve them. If you do reincarnate, your character will be recorded in your Lineage, along with the details of your new character. The following information details the mechanics of reincarnation and what happens when you choose to reincarnate or restart. 'What You Keep & What You Lose' When you Reincarnate, you will KEEP: * Current Gold balance. * Premium Gear and Sworn Swords that say "permanent" in their description. * Gear, companions and Sworn Swords made Permanent by renaming and/or unlocking seal slots. * Speed up items, healing items, and gems that say "persist through reincarnation" in their description. * Seals attached to your Main Character. * Seals attached to permanent Gear and permanent Sworn Swords. * Current Power. * Current Prestige. * Current Renown. * Earned Achievements. * Awarded Titles. * Friends list and Alliance membership. * Daily Rewards progress. * Accrued Luck on Chance Crafts. * Premium Upgrades for buildings unlocked with gold remain unlocked. (But still all your building are level 0, with no upgrades; you only don't have to spend gold again). * Premium Talents unlocked with Gold remain unlocked. * Assigned Permanent Talent Points. * Activated Personal Tactics remain active. * Permanent Sworn Swords retain their level (rank) and trained skill points. But you still start with a new Helpful blond lady knight (even if you made your previous permanent). The rest of your Permanent Sworn Swords (including her if she's permanent) will be back later, after you meet the requirements. The following will be LOST: * Silver balance is reduced to starting value. * Character level is reset to 1. * Base stats are reset to 0. * Talent points earned from gaining levels are removed. * Alignments are reset to neutral. * Command Points are returned to 5, plus any permanent talents that increase CP. * Buildings and building upgrades are reset to their inbuilt state. * Sworn Swords not covered by the above list are lost. * Gear and companions not covered by the above list are lost (even if they are equipped to a permanent Sworn Sword or to your character. * Seals not attached to anything (e.g. in your inventory) are lost (even if they are described as permanent). * Seals attached to gear, companions or Sworn Swords that are not permanent are lost(even if they are described as permanent). * Boons and Resources are lost. * Progress through Quests is reset. * Adventure Party Bonus Rolls are lost. * Progress towards gaining Bonus Rolls is lost. * PtP wins counter is reset. * Raven messages are deleted (including favors list). * Marriage and betrothal Pacts are dissolved. * Gold spent is not recovered. * Achievements marked as "per incarnation" are reset. 'Alliance' You keep your Alliance membership, as well as your position within the Alliance (if you are leader, you will still be the leader after reincarnating). It is worth noting here under Reincarnation that some Alliances, such as House of Rebirth are designed to help players who want to Reincarnate regularly. 'Talents' When you restart or reincarnate you lose all the talent points you had earned from leveling up. Reincarnating, however, comes with the benefit of gaining one permanent talent point each time. If you have unlocked any premium talents using Gold, these talents remain unlocked, but non-permanent talent points are still lost. 'Missing Gold, Items, or Sworn Swords' If you have restarted or reincarnated and you are missing Gold, items, or Sworn Swords you can submit a new support ticket to the game developers using the "Submit a New Request" button at http://support.disruptorbeam.com (note: you must reach level 4 before your permanent Sworn Swords appear in your Keep, and adventure parties are locked until level 5 even if you have invested permanent talent points). 'Process' In order to reincarnate you must complete the Cycle of Rebirth Quest at the end of Volume I. Prior to the completion of Volume I you will only have the option to Restart. Cycle of Rebirth appears in your Quest Log once you reach the end of Volume I, Chapter 11. Skipping ahead to Volume II will not trigger the Cycle of Rebirth quest, you must complete Volume I in full. Prior to reincarnating, you should complete any active Boss Quests and Alliance Challenges that you initiated. Other player's Sworn Swords can become trapped when these challenges disappear. If this happens to you or someone you know, the Sworn Sword will return automatically once the timer on the missing challenge expires. Support can also manually recover a Sworn Sword trapped in this way. You should also wait for any active Sworn Swords to return from quests, adventures, PtP, and AvA to return prior to reincarnating. Having Sworn Swords out on actions during reincarnation can cause errors with your Command Points until their action timers expire. When you choose to reincarnate, you will be presented with a confirmation screen. If you change your mind and back out here, you can continue with your current character. Clicking to confirm that you want to reincarnate will take you to the Talents screen to choose a Permanent Talent. Once you have allocated your permanent talent point, you will be asked once more to confirm that you are ready to reincarnate. This is your final chance to back out of the process. Clickling cancel, or closing the pop up here will allow you to continue with your current character. Once you confirm on this screen, your previous character is removed and, apart from the record in your Lorebook, ceases to exist. You will then be prompted to create a new character. You can choose a new gender, portrait, and name. Some players change their names and appearance every time they reincarnate, while others use the same name and portrait for every character they play. Once your character has been created, you start the game again, including choosing a Fealty and Background, and designing a Banner. 'Declining Cycle of Rebirth' If you are not ready to reincarnate, you have the option to decline the offer made in Cycle of Rebirth. This removes the quest from your quest log. When you are ready you can do so via the Reincarnate button located in your Lorebook under Lineage. If you navigate to this screen and do not see "Reincarnate", do not click "Restart Now". Clicking "Restart Now" will result in a standard restart (see below). Check your Quest Log for the Cycle of Rebirth quest. If you do not have the quest, confirm that you have completed Volume I in its entirety, then contact support. 'Permanent Talent Points' Each reincarnation grants you a single permanent point to be assigned to a talent of your choosing. This point must be assigned immediately and cannot be stockpiled for later use. All of the same restrictions on selecting talents apply to assigning a permanent talent point: you must meet any level and/or fealty requirements, and you must have a normal talent point spent on the talent you want to make permanent. Each permanent point is equal to a single standard talent point, to "fill" a talent with permanent points, you would need to reincarnate eight times. These permanent points are shown in purple on the talent screen and carry over through all following incarnations. After reincarnation, your new character starts with any permanent talents already in effect. For example, a character with a permanent point in "Guerrilla Tactics" will have a bonus +2% to Fight actions, without having to reach level 60 (the minimum level required to unlock this talent). There are two caveats on this: adventure parties are locked until level 5 (permanent points in Novice, Journeyman, or Master Adventurers will not be usable until level 5), and Fealty Buildings are locked until level 13 (permanent points in any of these talents will not be usable until level 13). Although you must be sworn to a Great House in order to place permanent points in Fealty Talents for that House, the benefit of these talents still applies even if your new character has sworn to a different House. These are colloquially known as "cross-fealty" talents. Placing permanent points in a fealty talent does not allow you to place further points (permanent or standard) into that talent if you have changed fealties. In order to "fill" a fealty talent you must reincarnate to the same House as many times as permanent points you wish to use. The most common purpose of permanent points is to unlock all of the Fealty Buildings, providing access to all of them at the same time. 'It is a Choice' Of course, you don't have to reincarnate. You can choose to stay with your current character and keep all your stuff, but the only way to access all of the Fealty Buildings is through reincarnation. Not everyone will choose to undergo this process, and that is their choice. 'Restarting' Restarting is primarily useful for starting over early in the game, allowing you to change details such as your name, portrait, fealty, or background. It may be useful in overcoming bugs that prevent progression. Restarting different from reincarnating in following ways: * There is no minimum progression requirement to restart. * You do not gain a permanent talent point. * Restarting ceases to be available if you accept or decline the Cycle of Rebirth. To restart your character: # Click on Your Lorebook on the top left corner of the Action Panel # Click Menu # Choose Lineage # Click "Restart Now" Category:Your Character